Zły Fineasz i zły Ferb
Gdy najnowszy Inator Dundersztyca strzela w chłopców, oni stają się źli. Fineasz i Ferb pomagają Dundersztycowi podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów dzięki złym wynalazkom i Inatorom. Oni go wyrzucają i sami podbijają Okręg Trzech Stanów. Gdy w mieście robi się chaos Pepe przyznaje wszystkim, że jest agentem. Fineasz i Ferb zamykają wszystkich w klatce. Pepe musi ocalić chłopców jak i miasto. Pamięć jednak nie zostaje skasowana, ponieważ nie ma Majora. Pod koniec odcinka Izabela całuje Fineasza, a Ferb się wzrusza i są dobrzy. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Major Francis Monogram Akt I Dwa pioruny strzelają i tworzą tytuł odcinka (w czasie tworzenia jest instrumentalna piosenka rock and roll). Gdy wszystko zostaje skończone, wyskakuje zły Fineasz i zły Ferb. Zły Fineasz: Witajcie! Przedstawiamy Wam zatem odcinek pt. "Zły Fineasz... Zły Ferb: ...i zły Ferb" (Odcinek zaczyna się w ogródku) Fineasz: Dobra, dziś zbudujemy sobie Pepe. Pepe jako statuę wolności. Fretka: (Przychodzi) Co wy kombinujecie? Fineasz: Budujemy Pepe jako statuę wolności. A, żeby się tam dostać montujemy również windę. (Ferb naciska przycisk i w ogródku stoi statua wolności w kształcie Pepe) Wow, szybko poszło. Pepe musi to zobaczyć. (Rozgląda się po ogródku) Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe pisze na lodówce kod: 1510, wchodzi do jej i się zamraża, Pepe w lodzie zostaje przeniesiony do ogródka, gdy się lód roztapia on też się roztapia i znajduje się w bazie.) Major Monogram: Agencie P, Dundersztyc po prostu siedzi na kreśle bezczynnie (Pepe na jego patrzy) I może to tylko postęp. To już twój cel misji, powodzenia. A ja wyjeżdzam na dwa dni, przez te dni Carl tu pilnuje. A, więc do zobaczenia za dwa dni i pokonaj Dundersztyca! (Pepe salutuje i leci poduszkowcem) (W ogródku) Fineasz: Nieźle nam wyszła ta statua wolności. (Ferb pokazuje kciuk) Pojedźmy sobie na górę windą. (Wszyscy siadają do windy i jadą do góry) Fretka: Czemu zawsze gdy mama już jest to każdy wynalazek znika? (Piosenka Wynalazki moich braci) Fretka: Nie wiem dlaczego, wynalazki moich braci Zawsze gdzieś znikają Nie wiadomo gdzie jednak znikają Ale wiem, że z nieba laser w ich strzela A może to sprawka chłopców lub kogoś innego Kiedyś na pewno się dowiem lub nie Ale mam tego dość, że wynalazki moich braci znikają (Znikają) Jak na przykład: Kolejki górskie, wymiary lub czytacz snów, Znalezienie Chupacabry, urodziny Izabeli albo statuę wolności, Super węzeł, ścianka wspinaczkowa, Samoloty i samochód i jeszcze może kosmiszne lody Spotkanie z Marvelem i Thora, bo jestem jego fanką Tak! To są wynalazki moich braci Wynalazki moich braci (Moich braci) To wynalazki moich braci! (Koniec piosenki) Fretka: Ej, a gdzie jest Pepe? Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Hahahaha! Pepe Pan Dziobak, nawet.... (Pepe go kopie) Auł! Skąd się tu wziąłeś? A, rozumiem. Chcesz mnie potrzymać przed najnowszym planem. Ale tym razem nie będę sam, bo twoi właściciele mi pomogą zawładnąć Okręgiem Trzech Stanów. (Pepe kiwa głową, że nie) O właśnie, że tak! Bo zbudowałem Właścicielo-Zło-Inator. Wiem, dziwna nazwa, ale taka mi padła do głowy. Będę miał małych pomocników. Start na słodkie zło! (Pepe go znowu kopie) Osz, ty! Pożałujesz tego dnia! (Dundersztyc naciska przycisk Inatora) Ha! Byłem pierwszy! (Czerwony promień strzela w Statuę wolności odbijając się na satelitę, a z satelity strzela w chłopców) Fineasz: Ferb, już wiem co złego będziemy dzisiaj robić! (Fineasz związe Izabelę, Baljeet'a i Buforda do balkonu) Baljeet: Ej, co jest? Izabela: Co się wam stało? Fineasz: Jesteśmy źli. Buhahaha! A, żebyście nam nie uciekli zostawimy tutaj dynamit. Izabela: Fineasz nie rób tego! Fineasz: Ustawię na jakieś 5 minut. (Ferb zapala dynamit, a na nim zegar oblicza od tyłu) Miłej zabawy! Adios! (Fineasz i Ferb latającą deską lecą na sam dół) Fineasz: Chodź Ferb, musimy iść do tego farmaceuty, który w nas strzelił promieniem. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: (patrzy przez lornetkę) Ha! Udało się! A już za chwilę przybędą tutaj oglądać moje Inatory. A, żebyś niczego nie popsuł. Zrobię to! (Naciska przycisk autodeskrucji) I teraz niczego nie naprawisz! (Pepe odlatuje) (W Statule wolności) Izabela: No i co teraz zrobimy? Baljeet: Ej tam jest Fretka! Zawołańmy ją! Fretka! Izabela, Buford i Baljeet: Fretka! Fretka! (W ogródku) Fretka: Ej ktoś mnie woła czy my się wydaje? Izabela, Buford i Baljeet: Fretka! Fretka: (patrzy w górę) A jednak mi się nie wydaje. (Znów w Statule wolności) Fretka: Co wy tu robicie? Izabela: Rozwiąż nas! (Fretka używa małego noża i przecina liny) Baljeet: Mamy jakąś minutę by stąd uciec. Fretka: Nie mamy szans. Akt II Głoś z dynamitu: 30 sekund do autodestrukcji. (Pepe z poduszkowca wyrzuca im drabinę) Izabela: Patrzcie! Jakaś drabina! Fretka: Wchodzimy na ją! Szybko! (Wszyscy wchodzą na drabinę, a Pepe ich podrzuca do ogródka) Buford: Dziękujemy tajemniczy przybyszu! Baljeet: Tajemniczy przybyszu? Buford: Nie widzieliśmy jego twarzy. Fretka: Za 10 sekund dynamit wybuchnie. Musimy się schować. (Wszyscy wychodzą na drugą stronę ulicy) Głos z dynamitu: 5... 4... 3... 2.. 1... Autodestrukcja rozpoczęta. (Cała Statua wolności wybucha) Buford: Wow! (Tymczasem u Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Słyszałeś ten wybuch? To śmierć naszych najgorszych przyjaciół. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Za chwilę przyjdą tutaj oglądać moje Inatory. Muszę się przygotować. To tak. Pokazę im góra 5 Inatorów. (Słychać dzwonek) Tak! To oni! Jestem taki podekscytowany! (Otwiera drzwi) Witam młodych naukowców. Fineasz: Witamy cię aptekarzu. Dundersztyc: Nie jestem aptekarzem. Tylko nie docenianym geniuszem. Fineasz: Nawet nie zauważyłem. To co w nas trafiło? Dundersztyc: Właścicielo-Zło-Inator. Fineasz: Serio? Taka nazwa? Ja bym nazwał Ostateczno-Zło-Inator, a ty Ferb? Ferb: Maksymalny-Na-Zło-Inator. Fineasz: Pokaż nam te twoje "cuda". Dundersztyc: To Inatory. Ale poczekajcie. Fineasz: Na co? (Piosenka Dwóch pomocników) Dundersztyc: Dziś mam złych dwóch małych pomocników (pomocników), Od dzisiaj będą mi pomagać w zło czyny Trójkąt mi powie co mam robić, A prostokąt mi to zrobi. To są mali pomocniki, budują codziennie jakieś wynalazki Na pewno mi pomogą zawładnąć światem. Mam dwóch pomocników Mam dwóch pomocników (Koniec piosenki) Dundersztyc: I jak piosenka? Fineasz: Słaba. Tylko pamiętaj (ciągnie go za kitel) nie jestem trójkątem. Ferb: A ja prostokątem. (wyrzucają go na ścianę) Fineasz: Pokaż nam Inatory. Natychmiast! Dundersztyc: Dobra (Spada ze ściany) Auł! (W ogródku) Fretka: Domagam się wyjaśnień o Fineaszu i Ferbie. Co się im stało? Izabela: No ja... nie... wiem Buford: Jakiś czerwony promień w ich strzelił z nieba. Fretka: Różne promienie z nieba? Skąd one się biorą? (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Oto moja sfera Inatorów! Fineasz: No to dawaj! Dundersztyc: Pierwszy jest Arcz-Inator! Fineasz: Co to ma być? Dundersztyc: No to Biało-Czarno-Ekranator. Ferb: Chłam. Dundersztyc: Częścio-Ciało-Odrywator? Fineasz: Czyli? Dundersztyc: Odrywa część ciała, np: rękę, nogę, oczy. Ferb: Interesujące. Dundersztyc: Nudo-Nator. (Fineasz i Ferb ziewają) Dundersztyc: Teraz będziecie szczęśliwi, bo oto Bardzo-Niebezpieczny-Koniec-Świata-I-Wszechświata-Inator! Fineasz: Najlepszy! Tylko gdzie on jest? Dundersztyc: Muszę go zbudować. Ej, a może pójdziemy na jakąś małą wyprawkę? Fineasz: Nie idziemy na jakąś wyprawkę, tylko zbuduj ten Inator! Dundersztyc: Dobra, dobra. (W ogródku) Fretka: Skoro nie wiemy skąd się biorą to musimy się dowiedzieć. Piosenki *Wynalazki moich braci *Dwóch pomocników